


項圈

by Ashting



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀
Genre: M/M, 傑諾/石神千空, 師徒組
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 「Dr. 千空，我們來做個實驗。」他幾乎是要貼著千空張著喘息的唇說：「就像以前那樣。」
Relationships: Dr. Xeno/ Ishigami Senkuu
Kudos: 19





	項圈

傑諾的手指順著頸部伸進千空的項圈和脖子間的縫隙，然後緩緩勾著，項圈和脖子之間的空隙減少後，會束縛住脖子，千空感到有些呼吸困難，但是不會窒息，可是他依然下意識地抓住傑諾的手，然而這樣的舉動並沒有阻止眼前的男人停下動作，反而又把第二根手指也插進所剩無幾的縫隙裡，讓項圈又更緊一些，慢慢開始缺氧的千空捉著傑諾的手握得更用力，手指的關節泛白，但這樣的景象卻讓傑諾卻滿意地笑了。  
看著千空掙扎的樣子，油然而生的施虐快感佔據了傑諾的思緒，他低下頭靠近千空，兩人的氣息交錯纏繞，那雙盯著他的琥珀色眼睛因為窒息感而泛著淚光，傑諾臉上的笑意又增加了幾分。  
「Dr. 千空，我們來做個實驗。」他幾乎是要貼著千空張著喘息的唇說：「就像以前那樣。」  
他第三根手指摩娑著千空頸側的皮膚，彷彿他一直在等待的就是這一刻。

*

純真的也好，色情的也罷，不論是怎麼樣的千空，他都想好好記住，傑諾將對方柔韌的大腿扛在肩上，手中的手機鏡頭朝著下，將千空因為高潮而失神全部拍下，身下的人想用手遮去還帶著潮紅的臉，然而無力的手立刻被傑諾拉至胸口，他緩緩俯下身，先是親吻對方的眼睛，再來是還留著汗水的鼻尖，最後是依舊喘息著的雙唇。  
「別擋著。」他感覺到還深埋在千空體內的性器被肉穴滿滿絞住，傑諾呻吟了一聲，他輕輕地把貼在對方額頭、被汗水打濕髮絲撥到臉頰旁，溫柔地說道：「千空很好看。」  
昏暗的房間裡他依舊能看見對方的紅暈蔓延到了耳邊，那雙因為快感哭紅的眼睛望著他，傑諾露出笑容，手掌壓在千空的腹部重新起身，柔軟的腹肉上殘留的濃白液體沾到掌心，他毫不在意地伸出舌頭，將手掌上頭的體液舔入口中。  
「等等⋯⋯」千空嘗試著阻止他，但才剛想起身時，就因為傑諾突如其來的挺進而脫力，再次倒回床上，傑諾舔了舔自己的嘴邊，朝著對方開口：「還不行，躺著。」  
他再次拿起手機，將千空的樣子再次收進手機中，不管是汗水淋漓的皮膚、流出前液的性器，或是被傑諾刻意留下的咬痕，都被他一一拍下，他笑得像個得到糖果的孩子，在那樣的歡愉裡沈淪。  
他是真的，真的，太喜歡石神千空了。

*

早已無力的雙腿沒能撐住身體，千空只能任由對方扣著自己的腰，讓硬挺的性器在後穴馳騁，他仰起脖子喘息著，快感宛如電流般在身體四處流傳，他收緊放在傑諾肩上的手指，但依舊沒能讓直撲而來的歡愉吞噬著僅存的意識。  
想要更多，可是又害怕著那陌生的刺激感讓自己不再像自己，傑諾似乎也看出他依然隱忍著，加快了頂弄的頻率，在千空無法抑制地顫抖，交錯在對方後腰的雙腿忍不住摩挲著，渴求著傑諾讓他脫離這不上不下的煎熬。  
但對方給的回應僅僅是在他耳邊輕笑一聲，若有似無地撩撥著千空，他低下頭湊近傑諾，眼前的人以為那是索吻的舉動，然而他抵上對方的額頭後，卻露出挑釁的笑容：「很行嘛。」屈居於下從來不是千空的本性，他拉起傑諾在自己腰上的手腕，張口就將指結明顯的手指吞入口中，用濕熱的舌尖舔弄著，任憑來不及吞下的唾液順著嘴角滑落，沾濕對方的每一根手指。  
突如其來的舉動讓傑諾愣了一下，但隨即理解那是來自於千空的挑逗，還扣在腰側上的手掌刻意掐住腰肉向下壓，讓勃起的陰莖挺入更深，而千空口中的手指也在同一時刻夾住他的舌頭，瞬間被反壓制的他終於克制不了自己，拔高了呻吟。  
「別跟我玩，千空。」傑諾貼上他的頸部，輕輕咬了一下千空的喉結：「你贏不了。」

*

有時候是正在學校上課，有時候是待在實驗室研究，傑諾總會不自覺地伸手撫摸藏在衣領下的項圈，即使隔著布料，他依然能夠記得皮布在指腹上留下的細緻觸感，還有金屬扣的冰冷銳利。  
並不是對這樣的束縛情有獨鍾，又或是有什麼特別的興趣，單單只是因為幫他戴上項圈的不是別人，傑諾才毫不反抗地讓對方為所欲為。  
不過想到這裡，傑諾微微上揚的嘴角透露出了笑意，他悄悄將手指扣住脖子上的皮帶，稍微用力地拉扯，瞬間的些微窒息讓傑諾不由得深吸了一口氣，他並不是唯一被束縛的那一個。  
傑諾隔著桌子望向另一邊的千空，意識到他的視線的那個人也抬起頭，同樣隱藏在領子下的項圈露出一小截，他們兩人四目交接，千空朝傑諾眨了一下眼睛，多年來的默契讓他們不需言語便能理解彼此的意思。  
對方用手掌扣住頸部前方，在沒人察覺時緩緩手緊手指，他們像是玩著只有雙方能夠理解的怪異遊戲，但這樣的舉動卻讓傑諾感到滿足——彷彿他們都是彼此的所有。


End file.
